


Happy New Year

by AllesandraQ



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesandraQ/pseuds/AllesandraQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have their own celebration for the New Year,  while among other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

While this party they were invited to has indeed been fun, for Kurt, there are now way too many people here. He’s having trouble finding the one person he wants to be with just before the ball drops.

His fiance.

Kurt makes his way through the nicely decorated and spacious apartment, if however currently very cramped due to it housing about twenty or so NYADA students, trying to find Blaine. He only has a couple of minutes before the ball drops and it’s the new year.

He’d like to be with his fiance when the new year comes in.

Kurt locates Rachel outside the apartment, at the doorway to the stairwell which leads up to the roof. Kurt has to admit that his classmate Isaac had a nice place. Access to the roof, access to the only balcony this building has.

Have you seen Blaine?” He asks Rachel once he gets her attention away from sort of tall, sort of tan, sort of blond.

She pushes the door to the stairwell open. “On the roof.”

Kurt pauses. “How many people will I have to push through to get to him?”

Rachel shrugs, a little smile in place though. “Just go up there.”

Kurt nods to the guy, hugs Rachel and murmurs “Happy New Year,” before he goes up the stairwell.

Once he pushes the door open and climbs out onto the roof, Kurt shivers from the cold and turns in a circle, looking for Blaine. Before he completes his turn though, a jacket is set on his shoulders, and Kurt finally meets Blaine face to face.

“Figured you would need that,” Blaine grins.

“Thanks,” Kurt finishes putting it on, noticing Blaine’s wearing his and his red cheeks. “How long have you been up here?”

“Just a couple minutes.”

“I expected a lot of people here too, like downstairs.”

Blaine smiles smugly. “They’re susceptible to bribery.”

Kurt arches an eyebrow. “Monetary or something else?”

“A little of both. Let’s just say I agreed to do something in class as well.”

Kurt’s partially curious to what that would be, but he’s also curious about why Blaine did this. He catches Blaine looking at his watch, and that makes Kurt look at his own.

Almost midnight. It’s almost 2014. A new year.

“Rachel was in on it too?”

Blaine nods.

“So… you wanted me up here on this cold and chilly roof on New Years Eve when we could be in a warm apartment?”

“A warm apartment surrounded by lots of people we go to school with,” Blaine counters. “And yes I wanted you up here for a reason,” he grabs Kurt’s hand and gently pulls him over to the other side of the roof. As he does, Kurt hears more noise and realizes it’s the people down on the street. Parties that have spilled out onto the street.

“Blaine—” Kurt starts, for once thinking he’s being dense and not getting it, when he hears the crowd on the street chanting the countdown.

Then Blaine does too, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist, pulling him close, and suddenly Kurt’s no longer shivering.

No, he’s starting to feel warm.

“Eight,” Blaine whispers, kissing his ear, and Kurt swallows. “Seven,” Blaine murmurs kissing a spot on his jaw, and with each second counted, places another kiss on Kurt’s face.

“Two,” Blaine murmurs as he kisses Kurt’s nose.

“One,” Kurt finishes, and before Blaine does, Kurt dips his head and kisses Blaine, wrapping his own arms around Blaine.

He’s not sure how long they stand there, wrapped around each other and kissing, and he doesn’t care.

When they break the kiss, needing to breathe, Kurt’s feeling very warm, and then Blaine nuzzles Kurt right there on his jaw and whispers;

“Happy New Year, Kurt.”

“Happy New Year, Blaine,” Kurt says softly in return. “I love you.”

Blaine smiles. “I love you too.”

Kurt kisses Blaine again, because he can, because he wants to, because kissing Blaine as the first thing he does in the new year is something he wants to do every year for now on.


End file.
